


The Beast of Winter

by Addaisgrl



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Godlike, Pale Elf, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, druid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addaisgrl/pseuds/Addaisgrl
Summary: A priest and a druid went into a cave.





	The Beast of Winter

They made camp in a rocky clearing above Oldsong. Thuwa was surprised to hear the priest’s raspy voice call down to her from a cave entrance above the camp. She brought two plates of roast hare with her.

Durance, taking the food, gestured at the wall. “Some of yours passed by, it seems.”

The pale elf regarded the etching, crude but massive and beautiful. The light from Durance’s staff made the figure seem to dance. Or writhe. Above their heads, the Beast of Winter opened its maw to bray or devour, while souls clung to his hide like maggots on a wound.

“He doesn’t look so tough,” the priest grumbled, stuffing meat into his mouth.

Thuwa sat with her plate, propping her own staff against a boulder. “Down there in Oldsong, you said that Rymrgand would be easily vanquished with fire. But you haven’t felt real cold, old man.” She got only a grunt for reply.

The elf was not really an elf, though her parents had been. She herself was god-touched. Slender horns grew close to the sides of her head, and lacy protrusions like driftwood twigs. Her light grey skin was patterned with dappling like ripples of water under ice, aside from the druid tattoos that ringed her arms and traced her torso and legs. In these warm lands, she wore only bits of fur criss-crossed with belts and leather lashings.

They ate a while, neither requiring conversation. It was the old priest’s most endearing quality. Thuwa was older than most in the party, had traveled paths even longer and more lonesome than the dwarf, and even among her own people she was alien. All that, before she had begun talking to dead people and slowly going mad.

Without a word, Durance set aside his plate, washed his hands in the headwaters spring that ran through the cave, then stretched on his bedroll with a grunting sigh, his back to her. Thuwa watched him, then glanced up at the etching. Those being dragged along to their fate, did they know of their condition? The maggot might think itself master of the carcass. Her steps to this place, were they really her own choices or was the Beast dragging her along into nothingness?

Reluctant to return to the chatter of the camp, Thuwa’s eyes rested on Durance. He had spoken of such dilemmas regarding the Godhammer, if it was his goddess' will or his own choosing. It may be that the question itself was nothing. One could still choose, and illusion or not, there was power in the act. She stood, washed in the stream, then approached him. Silently she knelt and put a hand on the man’s side.

“What is it?” He started, then turned irritably, but stopped as he saw the expression on her face. For a moment he was confused, then his eyes made a hungry roving from her chest down to her thighs. It was not the first time, just the first time Thuwa had invited it.

All proceeded then with surprising ease. The disease-scarred man rolled towards her and put a hand on her waist. The thought occurred to him that it might be some kind of trick, but he knew better than to look such a rare gift horse in its yap. He helped the woman untie his robe and didn’t flinch when she looked on him. Such was the nature of travel in the wilds that there were few secrets in camp. Besides, it was only then that the elf lifted her sling pouch over her head and began undoing her own belts. As she did so, she made a little sighing noise that shot fire through his blood.

She was tall for an elf, her shoulders square, but as the fur came away the priest got an eyeful of round breast tipped with dark pink circles which sprang to life under his roughened hand. And by the fiery Whore, when he slipped his hand into her loincloth he found a slick, warm slit. A targeted madness gripped him and he tore the loincloth away, exposing her thighs, the pale hair and the inner lips that swelled as he tasted them.

Thuwa let her head fall back and her hand coil into the priest’s hair while her stomach muscles rippled. After a moment she glanced down at him. He was cord-limbed and strong for a man of his years, though it was no surprise, since she had seen him bash creatures with his staff. Curly black hair covered his chest that now heaved with arousal. She had not been with many men, and none in a long while, but enough to sense when his impatience got the better of him.

Nimbly she submitted as he spread her legs open further and lifted his face, grunting and wiping at his mouth before climbing astride her. The embrace, that in itself was welcome, then he pressed into her and they both gasped. Thuwa held his shoulders and willed the muscles that clenched pleasurably against him to soften until he had pushed in to her limits. Then she began to move her hips with his rhythm.

Beneath his vigorous movement, the full, mature breasts swayed in their own tempo until he caught one of them in his palm. He squeezed it, too hard for a woman he hadn’t paid anything, but the elf only made a soft groan that made him want to taste it. That he did, slowing his hips so he could suckle her properly, one and then the other.

“Up.” Durance ordered her. It was not their usual chain of command, but gratefully she obeyed. The sight of open lips beneath a strong, womanly bottom was not one he would soon forget. They had turned a deep red and trembled slightly as he ran a finger along the inner cuff. Thuwa was on her hands and knees on his bedroll, but he brought her back slightly so they knelt together, the priest looping an arm to grip her tightly beneath her swinging breasts.

Then he was inside her again and she turned her face, puffing hot breath on his cheek each time she moaned with his rocking. This was a woman who hadn’t been fucked nearly enough, that was clear. More the superstitious idiots those other men. The protrusions from her head were easily enough avoided. The rest of her was shapely and soft in the required places. He had to force himself to slow so as not to mark her right then.

Easily, without self consciousness, she matched his slower pace. He could afford to be unselfish now, and the hand gripping her slipped down to skim gently across her nub. It was delicate work, not at all like a man would want to be stroked. Like skimming the cream. Too hard and it would dissolve into the milk. Durance had some art in this. Soon enough she was shuddering and gasping against his chest. He drew it out patiently, eyes fixed on her, letting that be part of his own satisfaction.

Sensing her own impatience, the priest took it as permission and began to buck more vigorously. With a long groan he took her, and it seemed both an endless emptying and yet too brief, made more potent by the realization that maybe he would do this to her again, and then again. With little reckoning of what he did, the priest’s mouth and nose felt at her ear and cheek, and there was a comfort and familiarity there that called him back to a time long before god bombs and the wounds that were ill tended in brothels.

Worried suddenly, Durance moved away from her with a gentle push to her back. The elf didn’t seem to notice. Her own eyes were hooded and sleepy. She was already replacing clothes and seemed to be preparing to leave to find her own bedroll. Instead she let him take her hand and he drew her down to his pelts. The cave was getting darker and colder, so the priest built up a fire while the woman slept. She barely stirred when he ran a hand along the high slope of her hip, marveling at its curve.

The Beast of Winter lumbered on unheeded above their heads, kept at bay by Magran’s gift and by the gentler heat of mingled feet and knees and hands.


End file.
